Yes? or No That is the Question!
by 100ottersandcounting
Summary: Harry and Hermione spend Christmas Eve at the Burrow. 1 year after the fall of Voldemort. Ginny get's a unforgettable Christmas present from Harry. But what is it? Read and find out!


**Yes?**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter and the other Harry Potter characters. They belong to the most amazing author on earth……………..j.k.rowling!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_this__ is set during Christmas eve at the burrow. (1 year after the fall of Voldemort)__. It is part one of two chapters._

Harry and Hermione stood outside the door to the burrow. They had just apparated to the burrow from the ministry.

-It's hard to believe that the war is finally over, and that Voldemort will never come back to destroy love and peace again. isn't it Harry? said Hermione in a dreamy sort of voice.

- Mmmh.

-Harry?

-Mmmh.

-Harry what is it?

-………….!

-HARRY! WHAT IS IT!!!!

-………………………………………………………………..!

SLAP!

-Hey! What was that for?! yelled Harry indignantly while rubbing his bright red chin.

-Answer me! What's the matter!

-Oh! er…well…you see…er….! He said while absent mindedly twirling a red velvet box in his hands.

-HARRY!

-Oh, all right! I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me.

-Oh Harry! yelled Hermione whiles giving him a hug.

-Er….right, can we go in now? I'm freezing! he said when he had gathered enough brain cells to form a sentence, while absent mindly trying to nock on the door.

Figuring out that Harry was probably too deep in his thoughts to manage to knock on the door, Hermione pushed him aside (muttering something like – heaven's sake!) and knocked on the door.

-Harry! Hermione! screeched Mrs. Weasley and pulled them both into a fierce hug.

-Harry! Ginny ran into the hall and threw herself on top of Harry, which lead to the peer lying on the floor.

-Ouch! Hi Ginny, n…nice to see you. he managed to stutter out.

-Hi mate. came Ron's voice from somewhere, and then someone seamed to pull him out of Ginny's fierce hug.

-Thanks' pal!

-Ron! Ginny! come over here and help me lay the table! came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen. Harry and Hermione, why don't you go into the sitting room. dinner is in about 5 minutes.

they did as they were told, although it did take some time to be greeted by all the Weasley's.

-Unca Harry! Yelled a neon green haired toddler crawling his way over to Harry.

-Teddy! said Harry and picked up his godson before sitting down on the couch beside George and Hermione.

-Dinner! came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen.

-Good! I'm hungry! exclaimed Ron.

-You are always hungry Ronald Weasley! said Hermione throwing her arms in the air.

everyone got up from their seats, and headed for the next room. The kitchen was as usual filled with the aroma of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking. While Mr. Weasley gave her a peck on the cheek, Harry sat Teddy in his baby chair and sat down next to Ginny.

-You look beautiful! he said and kissed her.

-You to Mr. Handsome. She replied and kissed him back.

-BLOODY HELL! Yelled Ron whiles covering up his eyes.

-Save that for somewhere private!

Harry, Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes and started to eat. Mrs. Weasleys cooking was as usual delicious. After dinner and pudding (Harry's favorite, treacle tart) they all gathered in the sitting room. Harry was getting more and more nervous with every second.

''This is going to be some Christmas!'', he thought.

* * *

Please read and review! all Reviews are appreciated. I would like to know if you like it or if you didn't. if the latter is the case, please state why you don't like it! The next chapter will come as soon as possible! and will be longer! 

**Ron:- Mr. Handsome?! That's sick!**

**HarryandGinnyPotter:-Are you mocking my story?!**

**Ron:- Well……er……YES! as a matter of fact, I am!**

**HarryandGinnyPotter:- How would you like to wear a dress?**

**Ron:- ………………………Y….Y…You wouldn't…………Would you?!**

**HarryandGinnyPotter:- Say sorry!**

**Ron:- NO!**

**HarryandGinnyPotter:- Fine!**

_**POOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Ron:- Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get me out of this thing!**

**HarryandGinnyPotter:- Say sorry!**

**Ron:- NO!**

_**POOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Ron:- Whats this?! MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HarryandGinnyPotter:- Yup!**

**Ron:- Get it off me!**

**HarryandGinnyPotter:- Only if you apologize!**

**Ron:- Never!**

**HarryandGinnyPotter:- Fine, have it your way!**

_**POOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Harry:- Merlin! Is that you Ron?**

**Ron:-…………………………..**

**Ginny:-mmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnmmmmmmm……….HA HA HA HA!!!!!**

**Hermione:- HA HA HA HA!**

**Bill:- Anyone have a camera?!**

**Fleur:- I have one! Oh! Ronald. I muzt zay zat you look 'orrible in zat colour!**

**Ron:- …………………………Bloody Hell!...**

**Fleur:- Here Bill! (tosses camera). Make sure to get a good shot!**

**Bill:- Fine!**

**Ron:- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone (except Ron):- HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
